


i'm half a heart without you

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Cute Bilbo, M/M, Sad Bilbo, Texting, kind sad kind cute, sad thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Thorin sending texts to Bilbo after they break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes, english is not my mother language

From: totoro  
1:49am

_It's almost 2am and I just wish you were here._

From: totoro  
1:59am

_but you're probably sleeping by now and holy shit i just realized i would sleep better in your floor than i am in my bed these weeks_

From: totoro  
2:05am

_i'm afraid that if i can't steal your heart again, i might not have mine back either_

From: totoro  
2:10am

_i want to call you so much right now, but i consider myself inteligent enough not to call you at 2am, i mean, i want you to know i love you but i still remember that time when i tried to wake you up in the morning and end up with a scratch in my face, and some must see you and think of you as a small and cute person, but holy fuck i'd rather have your scratches in my back better than in my face_

From: totoro  
3:00am

_i know i wasn't your first but oh my i just wish i was your last_

From: totoro  
3:10am

_I should probably stop now. But let me just tell you that the first time i heard you laugh was one of the best moments of my life, but at the same time i knew i was lost. It was like you and i were the only ones there. And i think i should tell you how each sound that leaves your mouth are my favorite sounds in the whole world. Your laugh, your moans, and the way you whine when you want something but all you get is a no. And your voice saying my name._

From: totoro  
3:13am

_And now i have a playlist of songs that reminds me of you, and most of them you used to sing for me, and i would just roll my eyes at you, but god.. I'd give anything to hear you singing them again._

From: totoro  
3:15am

_Can you do that? Can you come back to me? Can you come back and sing all those songs? I promise I'll sing them with you. I promise I'll even sing them TO you too.._

From: totoro  
3:19am

_But you will forgive me if I can't stop singing them after.. because i'm so desperate to tell you how much you mean to me, and i don't even want to say just those three little words, but i want to say so much more and I just need you to come back.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello again, so i decided to post another chapter of this, but this time with bilbo texting thorin

From: ghivashel  
1:02am

_hey? so, uh, it's been two days since i saw your messages, i have to say i didn't really knew how to react to that, or even how to answer you. i wasn't asleep when you sent them.. i read them, every one of them, probably 20 times each_

  
From: ghivashel  
1:10am

_i miss you_

  
From: ghivashel  
1:12am

_i just didn't feel like saying it before.. for some time i thought i wasn't in love with you anymore, i mean, i still loved you ((i still do)), i just needed some time away from you, away from me too, i think_

  
From: ghivashel  
1:17am

_but then i was searching for something and i found a picture of us, the first one we took together (no, the first one YOU took of us) and then i realized i still was in love with you, so madly in love with you that it hurts, but i also realized that was one of the reasons why we had to broke up.. because i loved you too much, and you.. you just didn't_

  
From: ghivashel  
1:18am

_not that much_

  
From: ghivashel  
1:19am

_and maybe not at all.._

  
From: ghivashel  
1:30am

_but i tried to act cool, to not think about it too much, i tried really hard thorin, god, i put up a good fight, but your words used to cut me like knives, and sometimes you didn't really had to say something because, you know, actions speak louder than words_

  
From: ghivashel  
2:00am

_and, thorin, please leave the songs for me ok? i don't think i can imagine you singing one direction /smiley face/. but hey, you already did this for me.. or you think i forgot that time when you let me cry in your arms till i feel asleep because we had such a silly fight, but it was our first one, and i was so mad at you but at the same time you were the only one who could comfort me.. and then you spend the whole night singing that beautiful song to me, i can't really remember the name, but i remember the lyrics and i think you mentioned it was a song by hozier? I don't know.. but i never forgot it_

  
From: ghivashel  
2:14am

_goodnight totoro, maybe we can talk when you're awake, maybe you can call me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're curious the photo bilbo was talking about is something like this: http://data3.whicdn.com/images/131201506/large.jpg with bilbo being the one asleep and thorin the one who took the picture ^^
> 
> also the song by hozier is 'Work song'

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: toreenbilbow.tumblr.com


End file.
